Unknown Human Emotions
by Happy-Valley
Summary: One night deep in the forest, Elizabeth met the monstrous Werewolf William but instead of becoming a crazed hungry underling, she was saved by Marcus. Yet why was it that as Elizabeth was taken away, William whined in sadness? William x OC
1. How Everything Began

**_Unknown Human Emotions_**

by Happy-Valley

**Summary: ** Elizabeth is a normal village girl who just happens to stumble upon the feeding session of the vampires. Chased down through as the next meal

Elizabeth takes refuge in the forest, not knowing of what lye beyond. As she escaped she unknowingly stumbles across William and soon is

forced into a life of love, tragedy and heartbreak. Will Elizabeth be able to love the first ever Werewolf? Will William

finally be able to take on a human form after so many years? And what happens when

William is taken by the vampires and put into

exile?

_**I do not own the Underworld Series only Elizabeth and a few other OCs along the way. All Rights belong to the creator**_

* * *

><p>I could feel the cold winds whipping at my cheeks as they raged past. My horse's breath came heavy as he dashed through the underbrush, hooves pounded against the snow covered grounds. Black hair as dark as the night sprawled around my form, my moonlight blue eyes darting back and forth across the grounds in hopes of catching a short cut for escape. I could hear the steady thundering of their own horses behind me, gaining closer and closer, swords waving above their heads, their lips spread showing the glinting silver dagger like teeth that threatened to rip me limb from limb. Daring to take a look back, I noticed them gaining closer and closer. Urging my horse forwards I felt the snow begin, what felt like small shards of glass slicing the my reddened cheeks. Tear stains had longed dried but I could feel more begging to be released as my heart pounded quickly within my chest. If they were to catch me I know what would await for me. Having stumbled into their midnight meal I knew that sooner or later I would be the next one of the menu. As my horse quickened I thought I heard the hooves behind me beginning to slow. Taking a glance back I noticed they had stopped, the animals they rode getting nervous, tossing their heads back and forth. As curious as I was to why this was happening, I didn't take a chance that they might once again follow me.<p>

+++Vampire's POV+++

"Should we follow her?" One of the riders asked, his teeth bared stilled and the blood of his last victim not dried upon his lips. The others wanted so badly to follow after the little vixen but as the leader held a hand in the air, they stood still. Taking a look into the dark forest that rested ahead, the man on top the lead horse smirked and shook his head.

"No.. let her go. After all she wont last the night in there. Let's head back." Turning the vampires soon made their way back towards the castle, aware of the howl that echoed through the woods. No one would dare to follow that human into the forest, not unless they had a death wish. What lyed beyond was a death trap for both human and vampire alike. Yet, even though the vampires knew, they could only smirk and pray that the girl would find a quick an easy death.

+++Elizabeth's POV+++

Pulling the horse to a slow trout, Elizabeth turned her head and let out a sigh of happiness. They weren't following her anymore, which was good and yet at the same time they had forced her into a forest that she didn't know. Taking a look around she held her breath. Slipping from the saddle of her horse, she walked forwards, the reigns held tightly in her hands in case she needed to flee once more. Walking forwards, her toes almost frozen to the bone, her dress ripped from the branches that snagged it as she rode past, Elizabeth took in the beauty that rested before her.

The small opening in the forest seemed almost untouched, the trees rising higher than she would dare to climb. The snow fell slowly, almost making the whole area a magical place. Tying her horse on a nearby fallen tree trunk, she dared to walk forwards, her feet making small imprints in the snow. Around her the whole forest seemed still, no birds sang, no animals moved. All time had seemed to pause in front of her. Raising a hand to the sky, snow melted on her fingers and dotted her hair. Blue eyes searched the heavens as she let her lashes caress her cheeks. A smile tugged at her lips as she soon realized she was standing in the middle of this sanctuary.

All seemed perfect until her horse whined in protest. Turning her head in the direction she was startled so see what looked like glowing yellow orbs watching her. A few more popped up as her heart began to race more. Now the horse she rode neighed in fear, shaking his head wildly as he tried desperately to escape from the creatures that neared his position. Elizabeth held her breath as she turned in circles, growls ripping through her chest and body, sending shivers of intense fear through her spine. Tears sprung at her eyes again as finally with one last pull her horse broke free and escaped into the woods. Howls echoed as a few of the ears turned and ran with the escape of her friend.

Taking a step back, she felt the creatures gathering closer and closer. She had heard stories from the villagers of men turned into wolves who prowl the forests in search of their next victim. Because of these stories and the fear that one night these said beast might raid their village, the children would hide in their beds as the sun would set. Elizabeth was one of the many would ran to her parents and as she grew older she still would never escape her home at night. If only she had listened to her father when her warned her of villagers going missing.

Turning her head she heard the loudest growl of them all stalking forwards. The others stopped, retreating back into the darkness as something began to trug towards her. Elizabeth held her cloak closer, eyes wide as she rested them upon the sight of what looked like a pure white wolf entering the clearing. The only difference was that he stood on two feet, only every few steps falling back to four as he grew closer and closer. A few of the others entered the clearing as well though they were so much different. The hairs on their bodies were pitch black, their faces still like that of a human's though slightly distorted. She grew scared now, her tears slipping down her cheeks as she felt her heart beating faster and faster still.

Shuddering she tried to hold out a yelp as the white wolf roared in her direction. She wanted so badly to curl up into a ball and hope that it was all a dream. She wished she was back in her bed, safe and warm, her mother and father sleep in the next room over. Yet she knew this was no dream and that she would never wake. It was her own personal living nightmare. She held her whimpers in but a few escaped just as her tears did. Seeing her distress the white wolf seemed to pause but kept moving forward. Her head was screaming at that point for her to run but her legs felt like a lead and she couldn't move.

Finally the white wolf was at full height in front of her, his teeth bared, the smell of rotting flesh escaping his lips. Elizabeth's eyes went wide as she relived her short twenty year life. Towering over her she waited for death to come but was suddenly shocked as the white wolf closed his lips, his nose pressed slightly against her now freshly stained cheeks. It was cold to the touch, much like the dogs that lived in her village. Looking up at the monstrous beast, she thought she saw a glimmer of human emotion running through those eyes. Loneliness stood out the most. Her heart seemed to stop at the moment as the wolf in front of her stared her down.

That's when she heard it, the steady beat of hooves on the ground. The wolves surrounding the area looked out into the forest as they soon scattered. The white wolf in front of her paid no mind to the horses approaching but seemed to keep staring into her eyes. As if she had been magically forced to keep her eyes locked with his, she stared back. The nose rubbed slightly against her cheek before Elizabeth felt something warm lick at her tears. Shocked to say the least, with a shaking hand she reached for what she believed was the chest of the beast, wanting for some odd reason to reassure him that she was okay. Just as her hand was about to be placed over his heart, a howl broke through the trees, and the white wolf was gone. Staring at the spot in front of her she didn't move a mussel as a group entered the small clearing.

Just as the horses entered the clearly and the people on them walked towards her location she felt her knees finally growing weak and with one last breath, she collapsed and her vision darkened. Yet before she was completely overtaken by the darkness she swore she saw a man, standing out of the reach of those around her, in the darkness of the forest. His hair was as white as soon, his eyes as white as the moon that shone over head. She wanted to reach out for him, but as soon as she saw him the darkness took over and she fell into a deep sleep.

+++Marcus' POV+++

The girl collapsed as the other death dealers rushed forwards to her aid. A group had informed the elders that they had chased a girl into the woods and of course it rose alarm. No one dared to enter the forests now that the werewolves swarmed there. Though upon the decision of both Amelia and Marcus himself, he soon lead a search party hoping that she would by pure luck be alive. Watching as they carried her to a waiting rider and horse, the elder thanked whatever god was watching over her. As many turned to leave, Marcus took one last look back and almost stopped dead. There, standing out of the light of the moon, covered in shadows was William. His breath let his puffs of smoke and Marcus could of sworn he had heard the whines his brother let out as the girl was picked up. Raising an eyebrow he watched his brother disappear into the woods, before he soon followed the group back to the castle.

What was William doing there? Why was this girl still alive even though upon their arrival the woods were almost covered with werewolves? Why was his brother, having been a monstrous killing machine, whining as they took her away? These thoughts bugged Marcus and he only hoped that once the woman awoke she could answer all that he wished. Along their way, no enemies dared to moved towards them which rose more suspicion from the vampires in his group. Why weren't they attacking? It matter not for soon they had entered the fields leading towards the Corvinus Castle and their worries were lifted.


	2. Learning His Name

Elizabeth awoke to the softness of a bed beneath her. Outside her window a storm ragged, lightning flashing against the sky as rain pelted the small window. Blinking away the linger darkness on her vision, she sat up and took a good look around. This wasn't her home, that was for sure, yet the room she had been placed in was beautiful. All the walls were made of stone yet there were rugs made of fine fibers covering the floors, tapestries hung from the walls displaying beautiful designs and warm colors. The satin sheets that covered her felt warm despite the cool temperature of the room around her. Taking a look down at her person's though she was dressed in a beautiful nightgown, the color of freshly packed snow.

Rising from the warmth, she walked towards the small window on her right, watching how the lightning lit the sky and the fields surrounding her rescuers home. Squinting she was sure that she caught something on the edge of the forest but as soon as the lightning flashed again it was gone. Jutting out her bottom lip slightly in a pout she turned and further investigated the room. Right in front of her bed was a massive wardrobe and as Elizabeth opened it she was greeted with the sight of beautiful evening gowns, each in either a black or red color. Running her hand over one she let a small smile greet her lips before suddenly the door opened and she was thrown out of her musing.

Standing in the entrance was a man. He seemed kind enough, thought those almost piercing blue eyes had her on edge a little. His red hair ran down his back a little and his form was covered in an almost medieval dress. Letting a smile cover his lips, he didn't move from his spot seemingly not wanting to scare Elizabeth. Standing by the wardrobe, she tried to calm her beating heart hoping the other couldn't hear how nervous she was becoming. Clearing her throat though, she made the first move to conversation.

"Were you the one who saved me?" The red head nodded his head but said no more, sizing her up and letting those soul searching eyes take a look over her form. Shivering slightly, Elizabeth swallowed the spit that collected in her mouth before finally moving to curtsey. "Then I thank you."

"There is no need for you to thank me. I was only doing what I was needing to do. I couldn't allow a beautiful young girl as yourself get eaten or killed by the monsters that rest within that forest." Walking further into the room, the man made his way towards Elizabeth's beside and smiled. "My name is Marcus."

"Elizabeth... Elizabeth Maroni." Nodding his head, he made a note to look outside before letting a small sigh slip through his lips. Walking further towards her location in the room, he made sure that their eyes locked before he began.

"What were you doing out there Miss Elizabeth? Clearly you weren't taking a midnight stroll." Letting her eyes scan the ground below her she stayed silent for a moment. Marcus made no move towards her and he also made no move to have her talk. He was waiting for her to tell the story but what would she say? Anyone in their right mind wouldn't dare to believe that vampires existed or much less that she met a wolf that stood like a man. Thinking back to the white wolf from the forest her cheeks warmed slightly, her hand tracing the small area of flesh were she swore that cold nose was still pressed against. "Miss Elizabeth?"

"Forgive me. If I were to tell you the reason, you'd think of me as crazy." Marcus stood his ground and watched the girl as she made it clear that she wouldn't look into his eyes. What was it that she was hiding? Had something happened before he and the death dealers got there that she was unsure to speak of? Running a hand through his hair, an action not the least bit noticed by Elizabeth, Marcus sighed.

"Maybe in time you will tell me. For now, please choose a dress of your liking. You've been sleeping for a few days and must be hungry." With that Marcus was gone, seeming to be a shadow. Elizabeth looked around, noticing that the door was shut and that she was once again alone. Setting herself on the small window seat, she stared out in the darkness as the storm began to pass, the moon slipping through and allowing her the taste of its rays. Scanning the forest line she hoped to see the man from a few days before, but there was nothing. It was almost like he never existed.

Staring out for a few moments longer, she decided it would be best to finally eat and gathered a beautiful red gown in her arms, slipping it on quickly so that she would not be leaving her host waiting much longer. Though as she went for the door handle she stopped. What would be beyond that door? She was about to enter into a place she knew nothing of, a place where there was no one to guide her. Casting her fear and uncertainty aside she walked out of the room and scanned the halls. No one walked down from either side and Elizabeth grew worried. Wasn't Marcus afraid that she was going to be wandering the halls of his own castle?

As she slipped down each corridor, Elizabeth took in the sights, never meeting anyone that she passed eye to eye. What she had observed that was like Marcus, almost everyone there had that same pair of soul searching eyes. Reaching a crossroad, Elizabeth tried to decide which way she would go next. A few people milled about, rushing past in order to complete their duties. Hearing a few chuckles she noticed the group of vampires that she hand run into. The same ones that had her fleeing to the forest.

Shocked and scared that they would finally have her as their meal she escaped down the left hand corridor, opening the door and slipping inside in hopes that she would loose them. Feeling eyes on her, she turned and was greeted by the sight of a huge stone room. Straight towards the back of the room sat one lone chair, rising high above the others. Around standing in a half moon shape on the floor were six others, Marcus resting right in front. Beside him was another man, older looking with long black hair much like her own. Upon her entry, Marcus turned and addressed her.

"Miss Elizabeth, forgive me I'm afraid I never did assign anyone to show you around. Its a wonder how you found the counsel room." Shaking her head, she curtsied for the others before taking each one in at a time. There were only three women there which had Elizabeth calm but it was the men that almost scared her stiff. "Come in, wont you?"

Taking a few steps forwards, she heard the door behind her open. Turning her head, she was greeted with the sight of the vampire leader who had chased her down. Bowing towards the elders, he took a deep look at her before turning and standing beside the large throne on the left. Noticing the way Elizabeth seemed to shy away from the guard, Marcus could only imagine that she knew him in some way.

"Is something the matter miss Elizabeth?" Taking another look at everyone around her, the pounding of her heart grew faster. They weren't human, none of them. It was clear as day to her now. Taking note of how frightened his guest looked, Marcus walked forwards lightly, not wanting to spook her.

"Maybe now you'd be more inclined to tell me exactly what happened?"

"I... I was being chased..." The others in the room grew quiet now as Elizabeth made sure her eyes never moved from that one spot on the floor. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she remembered the pure fear that raced through her veins. She could almost feel the wind as it blew her hair back, the sound of her horse's nostrils taking in large gulps of air as he galloped faster and faster. "I never meant to... I never meant to stumble in. I only wanted to know what it was like outside the village limits..." Marcus waited patiently as did the others but the meaning behind her words were confirmed to them all. They all knew that a girl had stumbled upon a feeding and the guard that had entered only a few minutes before had chased her in hopes of shutting her up.

"Please go on." A female voice spoke out and had Elizabeth looking up at into the caring eyes of one women there. Nodding her head she fidgeted some before continuing on with her story. She recalled each sensation as she spoke, making sure that they knew each and every detail. When it came to the clearing she almost stopped. Would she tell me them how close she was to becoming food? Shaking her head she told them all of her surprise.

"That's when I saw them. I saw glowing eyes in the forest, I heard the growls and before I knew it my horse was gone and I was alone. I remember the fear. I remembered the stories that my village would tell to the children and I punished myself for thinking that I was brave enough to leave the village. That's when I saw him..." A blush rose to her features as she thought about those eyes, the loneliness that filled them.

"Who did you see Miss Elizabeth?" Marcus' eyes hardened slightly. He had seen William standing in the tree line as they left. Was it him that she saw? If so why did he not attack her? Why was she spared? Thinking back he remembered the slight whine that he heard echoing through the trees as Elizabeth was taken away.

"I wouldn't say it was a who... for I known not if he had a name. I remember hearing a larger growl and the others began to back away. Then something entered into the clearing. It looked to be a wolf but I knew he wasn't. He stood on two legs much like a man, yet he would at one point always come back down on four legs... I was scared but... at the same time I wasn't." The other were strangely quiet as Elizabeth finished. So William had been there. He had been so close to this girl and yet she was alive, no mark in sight. The others looked towards Marcus' direction as he nodded his head.

"That creature you saw is William. He's the first of his kind, bitten by a wolf long ago. He is also my brother." Meeting Marcus' eyes, Elizabeth's went wide. This man standing before him was brothers with the creature that she met in the woods? That would explain why the wolf was much bigger then the others yet knowing his name for some reason made that lonely look come back to life. He was once a man. He knew what it felt like to be lonely.

"Your brother?" Walking towards her Marcus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You are very lucky that you made it out alive Elizabeth. Anyone who is bitten by my brother becomes what he is, unable to take a human form ever again. Surely you saw others there? You must have seen those that looked like they were once human?" Nodding her head, she was unable to speak anymore. "My brother is a monster ruled by his instincts. You are lucky that I arrived before he had hurt you."

Turning towards the others he addressed the woman who had spoken earlier. Stepping forward she placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and soon lead her away from the others, making sure that her attention was off the elders. Elizabeth looked towards the woman, noticing the softness that resonated from her. Many they passed in the halls bowed towards her as they walked.

"You are lucky, as Marcus says Elizabeth. Here, through these doors is where you'll be given something to eat. Afterwards I'll lead you back to your room.  
>Despite having just risen you've had a long day." Smiling, Elizabeth curtsied towards the woman before entering through the doors. Sitting in front of her was a large dinning area, though it almost seemed unused. A fat woman bustled around one seat, setting a plate and silverware before rushing over and sitting Elizabeth down. Amelia, as Elizabeth soon found out, sat with her though ate nothing as she asked simple questions about where she had once lived and who her father and mother were.<p>

Upon realizing how far away from home she really was, Elizabeth soon lost her appetite and was walked back towards her room. Her poor mother and father must have been worried sick that she was no where to be found. All in all they probably though of her dead. Thinking of this, Elizabeth grew sad, tears wanting to escape but she held them in, not wanting at all to seem weak in front of the other.

As the door to her room closed, Elizabeth headed straight towards the window seat again, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man from the woods. As she looked out the full moon rose over the lands and she was greeted with the sight she had been longing to see though the man's image as soon replaced by the wolves. A howl broke from the forest as he paced back and forth, looking her direction as if actually seeing her. Something caught in her chest. It wasn't the fear that she felt before it was something different. She wished to run down there, to see those startling eyes again and hope to catch any other emotion that William may have had.

She sat there for hours, watching him through the window as soon the sun began to rise. Watching as the world lit up, Elizabeth soon realized that William was heading deeper into the forests now. Sadness filled her chest as a hand went to the window, hoping to catch his attention before he left. Looking up, she saw William staring in her direction before letting out one last howl.

"William..." 

* * *

><p><strong>A:N **_Alright so sorry about any grammar mistakes that may pop up or run on sentences. I wrote this at like... 2am xD I hope everyone enjoys chapter two and don't worry before you know it there will be some William and Elizabeth action going on. _

_Now I'm sure that you are thinking that maybe there will be bestiality but there will be NONE! I don't like that and I wont write it at all. I know that it is said that William is not able to take a human form but as you read in Chapter 1 I've decided that I'll be having him appear human in this story sometimes. I know that it might not be how its supposed to be during the movies but that's how I think this story should play out. _

___Please comment! I really want to know what you think and I'm always trying to improve my writing so it would be awesome if you could comment~ I'll give you cookies if you do xD hehe_

_So the next chapter should be out in a few days and I'm sorry that some of my other stories haven't been updated but I'm having trouble realizing where I was going with them. If anyone would like to adopted one then please message me~ I may update them soon but at the moment this story has been stuck in my head and I really want to write it. There aren't enough William stories out there xD_

_Anyways, for anyone who leaves a comment I'll be sure to mention you in the next chapter for sure~ Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read~  
><em>


	3. Meeting in the Forest

_A/N: Wah! Thank you all so much for the comments and sorry that its been a while since I updated but works a... well let's just say that work sucks ass xD Not only that but I can get really sick really easily so that seems to happen a lot. Anyways there are a few people I want to thank!_

Roflmao101: _I'm so happy that you've wanted a William love story xD I've been searching for one and it seems that no one likes having anyone paired with William. He's different but I think it someone were to mix things around some ((Kind of like how I might be doing a little of)) then there would be some great William love stories out there xD Thanks for the comment!~ I hope you continue reading and like the rest of Unknown Human Emotions!~ *hands cookie* _

romera: _Wah really? Thank you so much for your comment xD It means a lot to me and I'm happy that you like my story~ Its funny what you could find by just searching through categories a little xD Please continue to read and I hope that you'll enjoy each chapter to its fullest!~ *hands cookie*  
><em>

CHELS: _I know its been awhile since I've updated but I'm glad you love it xD I've always wanted to read a William love story and since I couldn't find out I was like... I HAVE TO WRITE ONE! * w * hehe xDDDDD thankies for the comment!~ *hands cookie* _

Frustration: _I'll be sure to try and update my chapters as fast as I can and I hope that you still enjoy each chapter as its posted!~ Thanks for the comment *hands cookie* _

laithano:_ Thanks and he really does deserve some happiness no? xD thanks for the comment and look out for the next chapter!~ *hands cookie* _

_As for everyone else I'll post your names since you're watching out for and have made my story a favorite! THANKS SO MUCH! *hands everyone cookies* xD Thank you...: **Frustration, laithano, NorthwesternBaby, romera, stargirl276, StarReader2009, blackcat711, deziprincess88, InChains, littleb101, , and Roflmao101!**_

_You all are awesome and I hope that you will follow with Unknown Human Emotions. xDDD If anyone would like to request a story then please send me a message and I'll be sure to write you one! Thanks again! xDDD_

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was bored, plain and simple. During the days she had free roam through the castle and yet she always seemed to find herself back in her room, staring out the window. She'd watch the clouds roll buy, enjoying the feel of the sunlight upon her skin. Closing her eyes, she'd daydream of vast lands filled to the brim with flowers of all shapes and colors. As her thoughts would escape her though, she would suddenly be drawn back with realization that she was stuck in the castle.<p>

Marcus upon her fourth day among his home, had told her he would allow her to return home but of course that came with the strict warning that they would have to pass through the forest. With the sudden rise of wolves in the area he would always seem to advise against travel. Not that Elizabeth was complaining much. It was the only place remotely close to William.

His name rolled off her lips once more, her eyes drawn to the forest line in hopes of just a brief glimpse of the one that occupied her thoughts. Every night so far, since her arrival, she had been greeting with his image and never once did he leave her thoughts. Most would think her mad, a young woman her age dreaming about a monster. Yet something deep inside of her kept bringing up those linger emotions in William's eyes.

After a week of being held prisoner almost among the castle grounds, Elizabeth grew tired. Gathering the rolls of her midnight blue gown, she quickly exited her room, gliding down the halls towards the entrance of the building. Maybe if she hurried she might be able to reach the forest line before nightfall. Of course that meant sneaking around a few human maids and some of the castle guards, but that was not going to stop her from her quest. As she finally reached the castle gates, a voice rang out from behind her.

Turning, with innocence upon her face, Elizabeth was greeted with the site of her personal maid, honor of Marcus. Letting a small unheard sigh escape her lips, she let a forced smile grace her lips. As the maid approached she hoped to find an easy exit, but spotting none she was forced to stand still.

"Miss Elizabeth you shouldn't go out there! If Master Marcus was to find out, he'd surely be angry, not to mention those horrid monsters are still out there. Please wont you come inside for some tea?" Shaking her head, Elizabeth stubbornly stood in her spot.

"It's alright Milly. If Marcus asks it was entirely my idea. I can't stand to sit around in the castle any longer and no amount of tea or fittings for dresses will have me change my mind." Walking forwards she placed her hands on Milly's shoulders and smiled. "I am grateful that Master Marcus has allowed for me to stay here, really I am, but I can't just sit around anymore. You need not worry about me, I promise I'll be fine."

The sun was beginning to set, the sky turning a orange in hue. Cursing under her breath slightly, Elizabeth began to realize that soon she would not be able to exit the castle grounds. Making her way towards the stables she saddled up and readied for her trip. Of course Milly was behind her every step of the way, words deaf to Elizabeth. She understood what was out there now, thanks to Amelia and Marcus' teachings, but that wasn't going to stop her any longer. Fear was not going to hold her still.

The horse she was to ride neighed in anticipation, clearly wanting to be free of his bounds. Running a hand down the pure white muzzle, she soon mounted the stead and took off, knocking back a few human guards that tried to stop her. The feeling of the wind whipping through her hair had a true smile rising to Elizabeth's lips. She could always remember the time her father would ride alongside her, laughing and pointing out directions to make sure they never traveled too far. The memories that bombarded her brought tears to her eyes, but she soon wiped them away, tried of crying.

The forest loomed in the distance as she slowed her horse to a stop. Taking a quick look around she hoped maybe that she's ketch the glimpse of eyes within the forest but nothing moved, not even the birds perched in the trees. Swallowing her fear, she urged the horse forwards, taking her time. Taking a small look back towards the castle she noticed the darkness beginning to spread and could only imagine how Marcus and the others were going to react to her leaving.

As she entered the forest, something inside her grew restless. She wished she could return toward to small little sanctuary that she first met William in, but unfortunately she had been gone from the living world and did not know from which way her saviors came.

Walking further into the confines of the forest, she noticed that nothing seemed to stir. It almost seemed that no life existed there but thinking of this only made her realize that the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. There was something watching her for sure, whether it be William or one of the infected, she knew not. Daring herself to keep her eyes open to in front of her, she squeaked at the snap of a branch to her left. Holding the reigns tightly she never looked as she continued forwards. By the time night had fallen, the moon shinning above at only half luminosity. It gave her a small window of sight but it wasn't enough and soon she felt the sting of a wound upon her cheek. Raising a hand she wiped away the blood and continued on.

What seemed like hours later, Elizabeth stopped her horse, a small stream up ahead providing the relaxing sensation for both of them. Gathering some water in her small hands, she was about to take a sip when something caught her eye. Letting the rest of the liquid escape her fingers she stood, eyes wide as the roamed the form of a man resting on the other side of the stream. He was around six foot maybe, give or take a few inches and his hair was as white as snow. His eyes were pure white as well yet something familiar made Elizabeth stare. Nothing was said, neither of them moved as they just took in the sight of each other.

Finally Elizabeth shook herself out of her musing and let her eyes drift from the man. Blushing she realized how daft she must look. Taking a peak up at the man again though she noticed the slight tilt of his head, almost in wonder or confusion. Gathering her courage she opened her mouth to speak but knew not what to say. Suddenly a howl broke through her thoughts as her heard the nervous breath of the horse beside her. Taking a glance around in the darkness she tried to keep the fear from creeping through her bones. That's when she finally noticed the white wolf standing there.

With his head titled towards the sky slightly, Elizabeth watched on his fascination as it seemed William was listening to the wind's whispers.

"William..." His head whipped around to look at her, almost seeming to be shocked at her words. Her hands tightened together as she watched him, waiting. She only hoped this time that if Marcus has sent someone to find her that they would grant her just a few moments longer with him. Rising to his full height he let out a howl to the surrounding forests before finally moving away from Elizabeth's form. "William!"

Halting in his tracks, Elizabeth felt his gaze as she moved closer towards the bank. Her foot sloshed in the water slightly as she tried to calm her beating heart. What was she to say? He was there, waiting for her to speak and yet she found her tongue tied, unable to complete a sentence much less a word. She begged with her eyes for him to stay but soon he turned and ran through the tree line, darkness swallowing his form. Letting her hands fall to her sides she let a sad sigh slip through her lips. She was a fool.

Gathering the reigns of her horse, Elizabeth soon took off in the direction she believed the castle was. The entire journey seemed to drain her energy and seeing William began to bring about unknown emotions from within her chest. This wasn't friendship, for if it was they both would have had to be on friendly terms. Taking a glance back, Elizabeth hoped to see his white form again but nothing reached her eyes, only the many trees that gathered. Shaking her head for the small pain that arose in her chest, her eyes came back forwards only to be met with the site of a low hanging tree limb.

As soon as she could register what was about to happen the branch smacked her straight in the forehead, knocking her off her horse who soon disappeared into the darkness. Raising a hand to her forehead, she felt the warm sticky sensation of blood before her eyes began to close. Right before she fainted a form appeared in her vision but as soon as it appeared her eyes closed and sleep took her.


	4. Their Moment

**AN:/** _I want to thank everyone who left a review and I really hope to hear more comments soon! xD Remember I given a cookie to all those who leave me a comment~ hehe xD _

laithano: _Yay! Thankies xD If you think that then you'll love this chapter!~ Actually you know what I was thinking, I was actually wondering about whether I should tie Lucian into this story somehow. I remember that in the movie Lucian was among the first born to be able to take a human form so I thought why not have something along the lines of... Lucian is actually William and Elizabeth's son? xD What do you think?~ I would love to be able to tie that in there~ xDD_

Roflmao101: _Really? It was that good? xD Well I'm glad!~ I'm not all that great at writing action scenes that well and I was trying to be descriptive but when you end up writing a chapter at like... 3am sometimes things don't work out like they are supposed to xDDDDD Then again, I'm sure this chapter might have a few mistakes here and there since its almost 6am and I just wrote it xDD Welcome!~ _

_Alright so I want to thank everyone again for following the story and I can't wait to see your reaction to how things are going to turn out. Like I said above I might be tying Lucian into the story so I would love to know what you all think. Do you like the idea of Lucian being the child of Elizabeth and William or would you rather he be, the child of their child kind of thing? Just let me know and I'll tie it in somehow xDDDD _

_Please continue to read along and I hope everyone enjoys where my story will take you! _

* * *

><p>+++ With Marcus +++<p>

Awoken from his slumber, Marcus felt the missing sensation of the living form that had occupied the room next to his. Rising, he took note that a commotion was happening very close to him and with that he was gliding down the hall to the throne room, where Milly was resting on her knees, begging for forgiveness.

"What is going on here?" Viktor stepped forwards, bowing his head slightly, Amelia snarling harshly towards his actions but remained in her spot. "Viktor what is this madness? This wasn't what I had in mind doing right as I awoke."

"Then you'll forgive me Marcus, for I was just giving this maid punishment for her actions." Raising an eyebrow in question, he noticed the fear resonating within Milly's eyes as she silently begged for forgiveness. Stepping forwards he had her rise, her lips turning in a thankful smile.

"Now explain. What's going on?" Amelia stepped forwards this time, bowing her head to Marcus as he recalled her experience.

"It seems, Marcus, while we were sleeping that our newly acquired guest slipped through the gates and into the forest. Milly here was telling us of Miss Elizabeth's action and Viktor decided that she be punished for allowing the other to leave." Elizabeth was gone? Marcus recalled the feeling of loss that gathered in his chest when he woke and then things became clear. But what troubled him the most was why Elizabeth decided to head out to the forest.

"Milly did she speak of why she left? Was there something she said to you?" Milly shifted nervously and told the events leading up to Elizabeth's departure.

"I tried to spot her master. I really did but she wasn't even listening. Before I knew it she was out the gates and headed to the forest. Some of the guards watched her go and said that since she left, she has yet to return." Marcus paced slightly. Had she foolishly gone in thinking that she would come out alive like last time. Realizing that he knew not what she had been thinking, Marcus gathered some of his men.

"We'll set out to find her then. She may have escaped death once but I highly doubt this time will be any different. Viktor, deal with this as you may but be warned that Milly is still under my rule and is still to be Elizabeth's person maid after all this is over." Viktor nodded his understanding before turning his eyes almost hungry, towards his prize. A vampire stalked close to him as Marcus, Amelia and a few others exited the room, not once turning back when they heard the screaming begin.

Gathering everything they need up and readying their horses, their search party was soon set but a shout caught everyone out of their thoughts. The gate were raised as a pure white horse galloped through, bucking his head this way and that, clearly upset about something. A few guards formed around the horse, grabbing the reigns and trying to calm the creature down.

"Where did this horse come from?" One guard, a young man of only about twenty years old stepped forward.

"This be the horse that Lady Elizabeth took earlier sir." So what he had feared was soon coming to pass. He only hoped that this time he wasn't too late. Rushing through, their search party headed forwards, trying to cover as much ground as possible, pushing their horses to their breaking point. Marcus was almost frantic. He knew his brother well enough to know that whatever happened between him and Elizabeth in the clearly wasn't about to happen again, only he hoped that William did not decide to make her a meal.

+++ With Elizabeth +++

Light cascaded through the tree's, breaking Elizabeth from her slumber. Letting a small groan escape her lips she tried to remember what had happened. She remembered seeing William, calling out to him and hoping that he wouldn't turn away. She could remember heading back towards the castle and then everything went dark. Rubbing her forehead she went to sit up, only to feel the world shift. Falling back onto the cold ground she let her mind settle for a moment.

That's when everything came crashing down, fear gripping her chest. Bolting up, she pushed away the dizziness and the urge to throw up before taking a look around. She was still in the forest that was for sure but it wasn't the spot she was previously located. In fact, she just then seemed to notice that she was in the entrance of what appeared to be a small den, maybe made by a bear long ago.

The sun wasn't rising, which meant she had not been out long but it also arose the question of how she got there. A twig broke off to her left as her head whipped around to investigate. Standing not that far off was the man from earlier, his eyes studying her form just as her had from before. He moved closer still, in his arms what appeared to be fruit and bread.

"Um...did you save me?" Her voice broke through the silence as he rested before her, crouched down. Holding out his findings, she gathered them in her arms and soon took to eat, her stomach clearly catching up with her need for nutrition. Taking another look over the man, she noticed that he wasn't wearing very much which allowed for his well defined muscles to show. He must have been a farmer or maybe even a mason but that prompted the question of what he was doing all the way out there in the forest, much less with the wolves roaming.

"My name is Elizabeth, may I inquire yours?" Resting beside her, his eyes roamed her form taking in the injury upon her forehead. Reaching out his finger tips ghosted over the wound, but she felt no pain. Elizabeth could help but stare, their eyes caught in a silent battle, neither wanting to turn away from the other. At that moment, it didn't matter that he never spoke his name. Staring into those moonlit depths, Elizabeth was soon overcome by recognition.

There was something about those eyes that she knew. Clearly she'd never met this man before and yet something about his eyes made her believe otherwise. Their faces were inches part now as both man and woman continue to search the others soul. That's when it dawned on her. Those eyes. That sorrow that never left her mind. Her hand reached forward almost on its own, tracing over the skin of the man's face.

"William..." The sound that came from her lips was weak, almost a whisper but with it brought confusion on the others face. How did she know his name? Letting her fingers continue their search she let a small smile grace her lips. "It is you..."

"How do you know me?" The deep rich baritone voice that slipped through his slightly parted lips sent a shiver down Elizabeth's spine. During the time she sat at her window hoping to catch a glimpse of William, she imagined what his voice would sound like. Of course what his voice would sound like if were able to take human form.

"Marcus... he...he told me your name." Something lit up William's face as she spoke his brother's name. Maybe Marcus was wrong about William. Clearly he was able to take a human form, for he was sitting right in front of her. Not once since he arrived did she feel threatened or scared. "How? How are you..."

"Human?" Nodding her head, she did not trust her voice any longer as he gazed at her. Shrugging his shoulder slightly he spoke. "I do not know... It is a strange thing to be in this form..." For years he wished that he could take his human form once more, to be able to walk among humans without fear of their screams, or without the fear of harming anyone ever again. The anger that took complete control over his body had at one point felt almost impossible to sate and yet her he was, feeling as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders, his fur all but gone and his form that of what he once was.

Letting her hand fall from his face, Elizabeth tried to keep her beating heart from escaping her chest but it was getting hard and hard to by the minute. Almost as if sensing her discomfort he raised a hand to her forehead, letting the cold winter's air that chilled him cool her.

"You have a small fever. It should go away in time but she should return back to my brother." Hearing those words, something inside her seemed to fall, the pain in her chest returning. Noticing the look of abandonment that her eyes took on, William leaned forwards and placed his forehead on her own. Looking back into those wonderful emotional orbs, Elizabeth felt her breath leave her. "We'll see each other again."

A blush rose to her cheeks as he placed a claw free hand upon her cheek this time. Feeling as if their time was cut short, William turned his head to look out among the trees, the steady sound of hooves heading in their direction. Elizabeth began to hear them as well before a death breath had her head turning back to William. There sitting in his place was the white wolf from before, only this time she knew they were one in the same. Running a hand down the side of his face, she watched his eyes close at the feeling of her hand running through his fur.

With one last look, William regrettably left, Elizabeth watching him go in sadness. Yes there time had been cut short but she was glad, happy that she had finally been able to met him, to see him up close again and this time he stayed with her till the last minute. Rising to her feet she heard Marcus' voice call out to her. As the group approached she collected herself hoping the smile that rested on her lips wouldn't give away the interaction that she just had.

Upon seeing Marcus' upset face though, her smile dropped. She was in trouble for sure and she could only hope that he wouldn't send her home now. Home... thinking about her mother and father had sadness gathering in her heart but her mind kept telling her that they more then likely believed her dead and it would be in her best interest to stay close to William by any means possible. A hand resting on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts and come face to face with Amelia who smiled with relief.

Now doubt she would be questioned upon her return, but no matter what she would say nothing about William. What happened between them was a scared moment and she wasn't going to spoil that by letting other know, especially not with the growing feelings that were blooming within her chest. Taking one last look back towards the cave she noticed William's form peaking through the darkness and let her hand raise in a small goodbye, knowing that they would be seeing each other again soon, one way or another.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ _Just real quick, I realize that there might be spelling mistakes as well as grammar mistakes but please note that I wrote this at 6 in the morning so there are going to be some mistakes here and there. OH! and before I forget I just want to let you all know that any characters related to the Underworld Series are not owned by me, only my characters Elizabeth, Milly, the guards and some other characters that shall appear are owned by me._

_Another thing, if you ever would like to use an idea from either this story or maybe even another story that I've written then please ask me first. Also if anyone is interested in making a banner or maybe even designing your own version of what Elizabeth looks like then I would love to see what you all come up with. I'll even post a link on my profile so that everyone who sees it will know that you drew it or designed it! **PLEASE AND THANK YOU TO WHOEVER DOES!** _


	5. A Small Fight of Words

_A/N: Finally back! Sorry its been so long since I've added another chapter Dx a lot of things have happened and I've just been distracted. But I'm finally back with a new chapter!~ I hope everyone enjoys this and you continue to enjoy the chapters that are to follow!~ Without having you wait more here is the newest chapter of Unknown Human Emotions!~_

laithano: _Thanks! I hope you like what I chose to happen!~ x3 _

_Frustration: Aw! Thanks! You'll just have to wait and see what I do xD I don't want to spoil anything~ hehe x3 Hope you enjoy this new chapter!~_

_Roflmao101: Yay! I'm glad you liked it! I know its been awhile but here's a new chapter~ x3 I hope you like it!~_

_Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith: I've very happy that you like it!~ I wasn't too sure what everyone would think about me having William transform into a human but I thought it would make a pretty good story line and I'm glad that so far it has xD I'll be trying to update my chapters more now so look forward to the next one. Tom Hardy? Hm~ Sounds good! I would love to hear who you think Elizabeth would look like?  
><em>

_There are people I'd really like to thank for adding my story to their favorites and their alerts! Thank you: **eawright, EmilyEverlasting, feralrico, Frustration, ganzanz, kurounune13, laithano, Lizzebeth97, Nienna-Elevn-Warrior, NorthwesternBaby, romear, stargirl276, StarReader2009, Sydney858, The Seeker Witch, Wolf's Minx, .soul, blackcat711, BrightShadowWalker, brookeburke, Caranaraf, cutepenname, deziprincess88, InChains, KnightmareAngel, littleb101, natka, Nova_Rapture, , Nyxan Moon, Roflmao101, Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith,** and** The-Kiwi-Lover!**_

_Thank you so much to everyone and I really hope you do enjoy this chapter! _

* * *

><p>"You cannot be serious Marcus! I will not be locked away like some harlot." Elizabeth rushed behind Marcus, trying desperately to keep up with his steps. She was right about one thing once they returned, Marcus would question her but she underestimated his actions. "This is not right! I only got lost. So why are you making such a big deal about this? Why are you raising such hell?"<p>

"Because Elizabeth, you failed to hear the warnings that not only I but Amelia as well have told you. What were you thinking? Did you think that because you got away the first time, that the next time would have the same outcome?" Marcus stopped, turning and casting a deadly eye towards his guest. Clearly his thinking she was in her right mind was way off base. He needed to protect her. He knew exactly what William could do if he got a hold on her.

"I did not think that. I was merely bored out of my wits. I needed to do something. Never would I have thought that night would approach so quickly. Can you not understand? Even though I have done so this is not the way to be going about things! You cannot lock me away and think that it changes everything!" By this time both parties were fuming at each other. Marcus shook his head and kept walking.

"You will be locked in your room until either Amelia or I deem you well enough to understand common sense. This is no laughing matter Elizabeth. Yes you were lucky the first time, this time you were just barely on death's door. Do you not see how dangerous it is to be out there. No matter what time of day those creatures will not debate whether they should let you walk free or eat you." They both arrived at Elizabeth's door too soon, neither one wishing to speak any longer. With not even a passing glance, Elizabeth entered her room making sure to slam the doors closed.

Marcus sighed. He never wanted for things to come to this but he needed her to understand. William was dangerous and even though she never once said that he was around, Marcus knew. He could smell the stench of wolf on her fingertips. Shaking his head, the door locked and he soon moved to his own room, not at all wanting to deal with the others.

Inside her room, Elizabeth paced. Why was he being so stubborn? Did he not see who his brother truly was? Her eyes began to burn as she finally seemed to realize that she would not be allowed to see William any time soon. Sitting upon the window seal, she placed a hand on the glass, begging to see him even if only in passing. The tree line was barren of any form, those dark shadows passed here and there. Beyond the horizon, Elizabeth could see the first traces of morning. Her eyes glistened in the rising sunlight as she desperately tried to stop her tears.

"William... I want to see you."

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since Elizabeth's third meeting with William. Each night she'd fall asleep, dreaming of those glistening moonlit muscles, or even the deep resonating emotions that were conveyed through those orbs of white. When she would awaken, she's always sit at the window, eyes glued to the forest line. A few times Milly came in, her head bowed as she took away the sheets or even helped Elizabeth dressed.<p>

Marcus tried a few times to see her but each time was turned down with disappointment. She didn't want to speak to him though after the first week she began to feel guilt welding in her chest. How long could she really stay mad at him was the question. Yes he wanted to protect her and maybe it was for her well being, a little and yet she found herself growing angry. Why did he believe that his brother was nothing more then a monster?

On the second night of the second week, Marcus came again. Elizabeth was perched on her window seal watching as lightning flashed across the sky off in the distance. The tree line was illuminated and she was finally allowed another glimpse of her beloved. Having been away from him for so long, Elizabeth started to feel a sense of emptiness inside her. Seeing wasn't enough anymore. A knocked sounded as Marcus soon moved inside, slowly at first in case Elizabeth did not wish to speak again.

"Elizabeth..." He stalked forward, standing by her beside waiting for the same sentence that would grace his ears each time he entered the room.

"Why?" Shocked, it took Marcus a few minutes to fully understand that he wasn't being sent away. Elizabeth turned towards the vampire, unsure as to what would await her after their talk. She needed to know. She was determined to know why Marcus was so against believing that his brother could be something more then a monster.

"Why what?" Settling his form against the window, Marcus stared towards his guests face taking in small things he had missed before. She was beyond gorgeous, even by vampire standards. It was no wonder why the guard had chased her. The way her long midnight colored tresses would just barely peak over her shoulder blades, how her eyes danced with hidden emotions and yet seemed to hold a mesmerizing gaze. Clearing her throat, Marcus caught himself and once again paid her attention.

"Why are you so set on your brother being nothing more than a monster?" Marcus ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"We have been over this Elizabeth. I know my brother better than any other. I know what he's capable of." Elizabeth shook her head and turned her blue eyes towards his form. Inside them rested hatred and emptiness beyond what Marcus could comprehend.

"You believe you know. The honest truth though Marcus is that you know nothing of your brother. After he was bitten whenever did you go to him? You left him to deal with the hatred that was blooming in his chest. Yet you say you know him." Elizabeth stood, pointing a finger in Marcus' direction. "Whatever have you done to save him? While you lock yourself and those under you in this castle, behind these walls of your fathers, he is out there alone!"

"Why are you defending him? He kills anything that moves, anything that dares to breath! He is nothing more then a monster! He is no longer my brother!" Marcus by this time had also stood, eyes glowing with anger. Elizabeth matched his glare, her own reflect love and devotion.

"Yet here I stand. Living and breathing proof." By now the rain was pelting against the window seal, flashes of light bouncing off every corner of the room. Neither Marcus nor Elizabeth could dare say another word, each boiling in their own anger. Suddenly from outside a lone howl echoed through the night. Rushing to the window, hands placed on the glass, Elizabeth's eyes searched and rested on the distraught form of William.

"How could you love such a beast Elizabeth? How could your heart even think of falling for him?" Turning her head towards Marcus, eyes wide, Elizabeth wondered to herself. Was she really in love with William? Thinking things over for a moment, she turned her eyes back towards the vampire.

"Because I do. Its not something I can explain. Each time I go to sleep I see him there, howling and begging for me to come to him. I've seen what lies in his heart, even if you cannot. I understand how lonely he is and all I want is to change that." Nothing moved. Marcus couldn't believe his ears. Was this woman mad? Shaking his head, Marcus moved towards the door, wanting nothing more than to rid himself from her presence. "Why don't you, Marcus? Why don't you love him? Isn't he your flesh and blood?"

"Because I cannot love a murderous monster. I cannot love a brother how knows no bounds." With that Marcus was gone, the door shut and locked away. Feeling achy and tired from their talk, Elizabeth undressed and slipped on a shimmering white nightdress. The storm was passing thankfully and pushing back the covers she was soon transported to her dream world. A world untouched by bias decisions, a world where she could forever be in William's arms.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please don't forget to review! I'd love to hear what everyone thinks of this chapter!~ Also if anyone else would like to, go ahead and tell me which actor you believe would play the best William and Elizabeth! Hope you hear from everyone!~ By for now and look forward to the newest chapter!~_


	6. Amelia's View and a New Friend

_A/N: Here's a new chapter! Woot Woot!~ Hope you all enjoy! I did introduce a new character into the story and I hope you like her. She's going to be playing a somewhat big role~ Though it only shows in later chapters!~ Anyways, here's the newest chapter~_

* * *

><p>Another week passed before finally Elizabeth was allowed a little more freedom. The door to her room remained unlocked but Marcus still had two guards posted to escort her where ever she wished. At least she no longer had to stay in her room. Though the thought behind her new friends wasn't kind, she knew Marcus hated her being locked up. Maybe that talk did him some good and yet maybe not but a little.<p>

One morning, after having woken from a rather nasty nightmare, Elizabeth dressed light, feeling the spring time airs passing through her open window. Slipping on a rather brightly designed blue dress, she was out the doors and down the corridors, her guards following rather closely. Reaching a pair of double doors leading to the gardens, she stepped through and into the sunlight eyes closed and enjoying the suns heated rays on her skin.

The guards backed off slightly, allowing her some time alone as she walked through the brightly flowered area, a small smile upon her lips. Time seemed to pass so quickly. Elizabeth tried to recall how many days it had been since she left her village and could only help but wonder about her mother and father. Were they eating alright? Was her mother still sitting by her bed at night, crying and praying for her little baby to return? These thoughts dampened her mood and she soon moved towards the ledge overlooking the fields that weeks before she had rode through.

Staring out towards the tree line, flashes of silver reflected letting her know that he was there, waiting. She smiled again as the blur stopped and William's human form stepped forwards. Heart aflutter she hoped he could hear her voice on the winds as she whispered his name in greeting. His gaze was haunting and she wanted nothing more then to run to him. A small delicate hand lifted as his mirrored her own, each showing that they thought of the other at that moment.

"Lady Elizabeth, we should head inside." Snapped out of her daydreaming, she glanced from the trees to the guard at her side before looking back. William was gone by then, not wanting to be seen by anyone but her. Her smile faded as soon she was lead back inside the castle.

After having been served a wonderful meal by the head chef, Elizabeth was directed towards a library where she sat for hours reading book upon book. It was amazing how many had been collected but after thinking about how long her hosts and hostess must have lived, she shook the thought away. Before too long the doors opened again, Amelia stepping through.

"How is it ever since Marcus let you wander, I find you here in the library each time?" Elizabeth let a small chuckle from her lips before setting down the book beside her. Amelia had become somewhat of a mother figure to Elizabeth since she arrived. Before and even after Marcus locked Elizabeth in her room, Amelia would sit with her for hours of the night, reading books and explaining in detail how her and the other two lords came around to having them in their possessions. Each tale was different and sometimes Elizabeth had to wonder if Amelia was making them up.

"You know me well enough to know how I enjoy a good book." Amelia stood in front of Elizabeth, no longer smiling. "What is it?"

"A few guards have seen William on the border edge of the forest. He's been there for weeks they say." Elizabeth tried to act innocent, hoping that Amelia wouldn't ask about what happened between them in the forest. "Elizabeth...Why do you think he comes?"

"How should I know? I've only seen William but a few times." Amelia knelt before Elizabeth, holding her hands as those soul searching green eyes searched the younger ones face. Elizabeth tried to act steady but under the gaze of someone she found to be a mother to her, she began to break.

"Why do you think he comes?" Again that question repeated and Elizabeth found herself stuck. How should she answer? How could she? It was almost as if someone had stolen her voice from her at that moment. What would Amelia say if she found out that Elizabeth was in love with William? Would she become enraged just as Marcus had? "Elizabeth!"

"To see me...He comes to see me." Voice wavering, tears gathering at the edge, Elizabeth waited for Amelia's outburst. Her hands gripped the vampires, emotions gathering in her pools as she searched the face of the other. "Please... Don't send them out to keep him away..."

"Now I understand why Marcus has been under such turmoil. Elizabeth... you cannot love him. He's a murder. He roams the country side destroying villages and killing all those who live in them." Elizabeth shook her head, a few tears beginning to betray her.

"I know that, but he's not a monster. I know it... I've seen it..." Amelia stood, detaching their hands as she paced slightly. "I know what you're thinking! You think exactly what Marcus thinks. You all say he's a monster but I'm alive and right here in front of you unharmed. How could someone who you say was born to be a killer, leave me alive?"

"What is so different about him from our stories then Elizabeth? What have you seen that makes him completely different from what I or William's own brother have seen? When I see William I am faced with a monster who lives angry, killing because it is in his nature to kill. What do you see?" Things went quiet as Amelia waited.

"I see a man, who was bitten while trying to save a brother he loved more then anything. I see a man who grew angry, who detached himself to save his family. I see a lonely soul that will forever remain that way, who has to watch as the one person he believed would stay beside him, locks away the love that he only wishes to possess. Day after day, year after year William is out there all alone, angry and confused and coming to the conclusion that he will always be alone. That is what I see." Amelia was quiet, her eyes betraying nothing that was going through her mind after Elizabeth's speech.

"Then you see more than anyone would dare. Yet that does not change who he is, Elizabeth. Do not believe for a second that one day something has him so angry that you will be able to stop him. When that day comes he will not care if you are in his way." Placing a soft padded hand on Elizabeth's cheek, Amelia smiled before placing a small kiss upon her forehead. "I know that neither I nor Marcus could ever change your feelings for him. You mean too much to both of us for something to happen. I wont send the guards but I will also not allow you to go to him."

"Amelia..." Holding a hand up to stop Elizabeth, Amelia stared her down.

"As I said, you mean to much to me. I cannot let you go out there." With that, Amelia left her. Standing in the middle of the room, Elizabeth tried to calm herself down. All she wanted was to grab a horse and ride to him, yet she knew that there was no way anyone would allow for her to go outside the castle walls.

* * *

><p>A few days later Elizabeth had enough. She could hear his howls of loneliness echoing throughout her chest and even her dreams. Her heart was pulling and breaking more as she tried to plan an escape route in her mind. Marcus had tried to keep her locked within the walls but she would find some way of getting to William. Even if it meant that she'd had to forfeit her life.<p>

While she planned her actions the door to her room opened and someone she least expected to come walked up to her bed. Turning at the sound of their footsteps she was greeted with the sight of the last elder, Viktor. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. There had only been a few times she had met Viktor, none of which would be considered pleasing at all. For some reason deep in her gut, Elizabeth knew that he was one not to be trusted.

"Is there something I could do for, Lord Viktor?" Of course she forced herself to be pleasing, not at all wanting to be shown his power. Rumors had reached her ears of the torture that her maid, Milly, had undergone after Elizabeth's last adventure through the woods. To say the least Elizabeth was afraid that one day she could be on the other end instead of her maid.

"I was asked to gather you for dinner. Marcus and Amelia think it would be wise for you to meet my daughter." Elizabeth stood and curtsied in respect as the lord exited her room, clearly wishing to be away from the human scum that had transformed his friends and allies. Though as Elizabeth was dressing she realized something about what Viktor had stated. He had a daughter.

Milly followed behind as well as the two guards assigned by Marcus once Elizabeth had finished dressing. They made their way through the halls, each one burning into the younger one's memories. Thankfully since she'd been here, Elizabeth was able to navigate herself throughout the castle, though sometimes she still found herself slightly lost. Arriving at the entrance to the dinning hall's doors, one of the guards split and opened it, announcing Elizabeth's presence to the room.

Just as she walked in everyone stood, including Marcus and Amelia who both smiled, though forcibly so. Curtsying towards those that were at the huge wooden table, she soon took a seat between Marcus and Amelia. Before too long talk broke amongst those there, but Elizabeth found herself unable to really speak. She was, in a sense, an outsider among them. More over they were all vampires, save maybe a few here or there that filled the goblets with their daily meal. Letting a small fried potato enter her lips, she noticed Viktor's unhappy aura down a little ways from the table. Taking a glance, she noticed a beautiful woman seated next to him, clearly trying to calm him. Was that his daughter? Or maybe one of his wives? Shaking her thoughts, Elizabeth finished eating as her plate was taken away. Suddenly the conversation turned.

"So tell me, Miss Elizabeth, how does a common girl such as yourself dare to travel in the forests?" A noble head woman asked, her lips placed with a seated smile that clearly seemed forced even to a human. Setting down her utensils, Elizabeth bowed her head slightly in respect before she spoke.

"I was merely adventurous. My father used to tell me stories of a beautiful field covered in flowers beyond the forest edge and I needed to curb my curiosity. I never believed I would have accidentally stumbled upon a feast." Many had hushed themselves as the woman chuckled slightly, batting her eyelashes in an attempt to seem impressed.

"My you are a wondrous girl. You are certainly lucky to be alive. Those woods are crawling with vermin." As the woman spoke, Elizabeth felt anger swelling in her chest. How dare she call William a vermin. Clenching her fists under the table, she pasted a smile upon her lips.

"Maybe I was just born lucky?" She replied trying to seem nonchalant about the woman's comment. Seeing the conversation was getting heavy, Amelia decided to change it, letting Elizabeth cool down. Marcus stole a glance to her and couldn't help but feel slightly proud at the way she contained herself. Though, he knew that deep down she was only thinking about William.

Dinner ended and most of the guests left, save for Viktor and the mysterious woman beside him. Amelia stood and excused herself. Marcus stood and moved towards his friends side. Elizabeth followed and curtsied towards the lord and lady.

"Elizabeth this is Viktor's daughter, Marianna. I though you would be interested in meeting her. Maybe you both could keep each other company instead of your guards?" Elizabeth turned towards Marcus, not believing her ears. Maybe it was because she had yet to try and escape that he deemed it safe enough to allow her in the company of another woman, instead of his personal guards. Viktor huffed and ended up escaping the mood while Marianna smiled towards Elizabeth.

"It is very nice to meet you, Elizabeth." With a smile back both girls were sent on their way. For a while things were quiet, neither girl really knowing what to say or do to start a conversation. A howl broke through Elizabeth's thoughts as she raced to the nearest window, palms pressed against the glass. "I've heard that howl for days, maybe even weeks. Kind of seems sad doesn't it?"

"Yes. I think its very sad, filled with confusion and longing." She had whispered these words but she knew her new companion could hear her. As Marianna approached her side, Elizabeth turned her attention to the woods.

"Your love is out there, isn't he?" Nodding her head, tears sprang forth from Elizabeth's eyes, wanting so desperately to fall. "Why do you not go to him?"

"Marcus and Amelia both believe him to be a monster. No doubt your father does as well. In fact I'm sure everyone believes him to be that way." Marianna was confused for a moment before reality sunk in. Her eyes widened and for a moment Elizabeth thought that she was run away, not wanting to be around someone who clearly was in love with the enemy.

"He is one of the creatures in the forest?" The answer was nodded off by Elizabeth before silence fell over them both. Marianna took a good look at Elizabeth, noticing the longing look she held along with the turmoil that had settled within her. All she wanted was to see her love and yet those here were denying her that reality. "I could help you. Of course this must be done without my father's knowing."

Elizabeth turned, surprised at the others request. Was this really going to happen? Was she dreaming? That smiled that threatened to take over her face was starting to show and Marianna couldn't help but smiled herself. Viktor would be mad alongside Amelia and Marcus, but when it came to love, Marianna was a sucker for romance. Of course, forbidden romance was the best of all.

"You would do that? For me?" Nodding the other girl took Elizabeth and lead her back towards her room, knowing exactly where she must go. "Why?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You may not howl but I can see that same sadness that resonates from the creature out there. He longs to see you as you long to see him. I cannot just sit by and watch as two lovers are torn from each other. Plus I'm a little bit of a hopeless romantic." Both girls chuckled as they arrived at Elizabeth's bed chambers. "I know a few workers at the stables that would be willing to help. Since the elders and other vampires sleep during the day it is about the only time that you are allowed or able to do anything. Tomorrow morning, I'll have one of the stable hands come to collect you."

"Thank you, Marianna. Thank you so much!" With a hug the girls parted and Elizabeth changed into her nightdress. Happiness spread throughout her body as she forced herself to sleep. She needed all the rest she could get for the day ahead. Finally after weeks of being apart, she'd finally be able to lay her eyes upon her beloved, William.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So what do you all think? What do you think about Marianna? I know that its said Viktor has only one daughter but since Sonja isn't born yet I thought I'd bring in another child of Viktors~ Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and there will be more to come! Please review! _


	7. Forest Romance

_A/N: Here's another long awaited chapter! I'm so sorry that I've neglected this story. I've been going through some really rough times in my life right now and I haven't really been in the mood to finish this story but now I've decided I need to finish it not only because I've never really finished anything before, but because you (the fans of the story) are desperately waiting for this chapter. _

_**laithano: **__You'll have to wait and see what happens but it is true haha~ Viktor seems to have rebellious daughters for sure. Marianna will play a big part in the story but you'd have to wait and see why. _

_**EmilyEverlasting: **__Thank you~ It wouldn't be that great of a story if all of Viktor's daughters were prim and proper, haha._

_**Superdani4Ever: **__Hahaha~ I'm so glad that you enjoy this story a lot and I have to agree~ Emilia Clarke, good choice! Keep reading!_

_**B: **__Sorry for having you wait for a while but here's the next chapter!_

_**Clarrisa: **__Coming right to you! Here's another long awaited chapter! Thanks for reading~_

_**Cooky Crumbla:**__ Thank you so much~ Please continue to read and follow along with the story~_

_**Mhunter:**__ hahaha~ More William coming right up~_

_**tobi a good boy: **__wow really?! I'm so happy that you enjoy it that much xD Just don't kill anyone~ hahaha_

_**Belles2010: **__Thank you so much~ _

_**Mika2011: **__Thank you so much! To be honest I thought that not all lycans could be bad. Yeah they are wolves but I mean, hey, they still have hearts~ They need some positivity~ Thank you for following and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**elle huntington: **__Thank you so much~ Yeah I'm no that great with chapter titles. I just put them there cause I wanted to have a few words that describe what the chapter is somewhat about. Please enjoy~_

_Thank you to all those who follow and commented on the story~ I really hope you enjoy this chapter and once again I'm really sorry that I was gone and not updating for so long! Also the other day a friend of mine sent me the link to this song that I think goes great with this story! Here's the link: _

_ watch?v=FKgxkxbxI7Q__ Just put that in your search engines and take a listen~ If anyone has any other songs you think would go great for this story, I would really love to hear them~ _

_Now onto the story! _

* * *

><p>All night Elizabeth tossed and turned, her head swimming with the idea that finally she'd have a chance to actually see William. The only question now was, where to find him? Clearly he must sleep sometime but would he notice her entrance into the forest and seek her out? What about the other wolves roaming the forest? Up intil that point it seemed that none would come to bother her. That she was thankful for, but it left questions.<p>

Figuring she would not get anymore rest for that night, Elizabeth rose from her bed and gathered a beautiful midnight black gown from the closest. Taking a quick look out the window she made up her mind and hurried out the doors of her room. Remembering the exact routes that her and guard had taken weeks before, she finally arrived upon the beautiful garden, the moonlight reflecting off their soft surfaces.

Colors spread in ever corner, almost as if Elizabeth was walking through water, reflecting the essence of the night on every petal. Making her way to the edge of the garden's she smiled, allowing the rays to push through her pores filling her with confidence for the next day. Her eyes stared out into the open plains of the grounds before the castle as a smile spread across her lips. What would her mother and father think at that moment, seeing her in the beauty of a castle that has strode for years?

The thought of her parents sobered her mood as her eyes closed, trying desperately to keep tears from falling. Oh how her they both must have felt at the moment. A howl broke through her thoughts as she caught the many form of wolves running along the tree line. Placing her hands on stone edge, she searched, her heart beating fast hoping to break through her chest.

There at the very back of the pack was William in all his glory, white fur flashing in the darkness of the night. As if feeling her presence he stopped and faced the castle, nose high in the air, tasting her scent upon the air. Head back, he howled his greeting.

Elizabeth could not stop the smile of her lips from spreading. A gentle breeze blew, Elizabeth's hair flowing around her in an almost unearthly form as she whistled lightly. William copied the sound, whining low in his throat. Wishing tomorrow would hurry Elizabeth watched as he turned and continued into the forest with the others who had stopped, waiting for their leader and alpha to follow.

A noise behind Elizabeth spooked her as she turned and came face to face with Marcus. Placing a hand over her heart, she turned back towards the forest, hoping that he would be unknowing of her and Marianna's morning plans. Taking calculated steps towards her, Marcus soon rested beside her, looking out into the night.

"How did you and Marianna get along?" The conversation was light, unlike the days where she clearly ignored his requests to speak.

"Very well. To be honest I was not expecting her to be straight forward." Marcus chuckled as he crossed his hands behind his back and stared off.

"Yes well she is very much Viktor's daughter. Don't let her looks deceive you. If willed to she could have the whole coven on their knees, bowing and begging for forgiveness. Viktor is proud of her and her mother as well." Elizabeth turned towards Marcus slightly.

"Where is her mother? I noticed that there was no other beside Marianna and Viktor at dinner." A forlorn and pained expression lit up Marcus' face as he took a deep breath.

"She died a long time ago, when Marianna was still very small. She was coming home from her families castle in Romania when they were attacked in the woods. Normally the guards would be able to protect her but..."

"But what?" Elizabeth felt something stir in her chest, something told her that she should not have asked that simple and unsuspecting question. Marcus grew somewhat angry before looked towards Elizabeth, blue eyes burning.

"William attacked them. With him around there was no way that any would and could have survived. This is why your action confuse me. William is a beast, a monster made to destroy and consume. He doesn't love, he doesn't feel anything and without warning he could kill all that stand before you." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, having heard the same thing over and over again. Marcus grabbed her arms and had her once again face him. "Listen to me Elizabeth! Don't go out there every again. Do not dare go to that.. that.. hideous creature. He will only bring you death and misery."

"And what would you have me do? Stay locked in the castle while I try and bury a heart that clearly beats for the so called beast? I cannot live your way Marcus. No matter what you say, my heart will belong to him." Marcus closed his eyes and shock his head, getting angrier by the second.

"Do you not hear yourself?! This is a fool speaking, not a lady! I forbid you to even think about William!" Elizabeth pulled her arms out of his hold, her eyes burning with passion as she pushed back on Marcus' well built and clearly hard chest. Not even speaking a word, she fled to her room, Marcus calling her name from behind.

If only day would come quicker, she thought.

* * *

><p>Knocking interrupted Elizabeth's dreams as she quickly took a look outside towards the shinning sun peaking in through her window. Flying out of bed, she went to her door and pulled it open to see a rather startled woman standing there. Bowing her head in apology she moved aside for the woman who entered and looked around with distaste.<p>

"Alright so here's the plan. My lady Marianna has requested that I sneak you to the stables and out towards the tree line. I do not mind doing such a thing, but understand child that if you do not return before the night comes you will no longer be my responsibility. No dilly-dallying and no deciding to sleep within the woods tonight, no matter who you are going to see." This woman was clearly a good friend to Marianna as Elizabeth blushed brightly at the ending sentence.

Taking a moment to look good at the woman, she noticed the small marks upon her right temple. By all means she was beautiful, golden blond hair and the most stunning pair of hazel eyes ever seen, but something inside Elizabeth told her there was more to this woman then meets the eye. Busying herself with the dresses in Elizabeth's closet, the woman muttered curses here and there before settling on a beautiful and light yellow sundress.

"There we go. Let's quickly put this on and get you out of here." Elizabeth nodded, questions ringing in her head. How much did Marianna tell this woman who was so clearly welcoming and helpful.

"Um, my lady, how much did Marianna tell you?" Taking a glance towards the human lady before her, the blond beauty smiled and placed a hand upon Elizabeth's shoulder.

"First, don't call my lady, call me Veronica and second she didn't tell me much, only that your lover would be meeting you on the edge of the forest. Now against my better judgment I trust her and her orders. If you are indeed going to meet your lover then who am I to not help you. There must be a reason he trusts the woods over the castle, then again anyone would if they knew who rested beyond the gates." Muttering continued as Veronica pushed Elizabeth into the hall and down towards the stables.

"Now here's the plan to get you out. Knowing the Lords as well as we all do, they wont let you get past. The guards will have already been told to watch for your exit and to report if you leave to them. So in order to get you by we need to cover your identity. I'll ride with you out the gates and to the small outpost on the northeast side of the castle. Meet me there when you are finished and we'll head back in." Elizabeth crossed her fingers mentally and hoped to god that things would go as planed and she would have the chance to finally be with William.

Nearing the stables, the young boys working there bowed in greeting and went back to work, not wanting to draw to much attention should the guards notice. Two beautiful horses were brought forward as Elizabeth's eyes lit up. Reaching a hand out, she touched the beautiful and soft muzzle of the stallion she had taken out weeks ago.

After both horses were saddled and ready, Elizabeth was handed a cloak and quickly fell in line with Veronica and another stable hand that tagged along. Reaching the gates, Elizabeth felt fear gripping her gut and twisting. What would happened now? What if the guards found out and told Marcus or worse, Viktor?

A guard stopped the three, taking a good look at them before his eyes rested on Elizabeth who desperately tried to cover her face from his view. Pointing towards her, the guard addressed Veronica who looked as calm as ever.

"Who is this? I was told only two were to be traveling outside the gate today." Veronica scoffed the guard who gave her his whole and undivided attention. Raising an eyebrow he challenged the woman believing that he could out wit her.

"Its rather simple. I need another hand to help. I clearly need more feed the I originally thought so I brought along my daughter to help. Is that a problem?" The guard shook his head as Elizabeth felt her eyes burning. At this rate they would never make it and they would be found out.

"Why is she covered then woman? To me it almost seems you are trying to smuggle someone out." If Veronica was nervous, clearly it didn't show as she let a small chuckle out through her lips.

"Well sir you caught me. But you're wrong. My daughter here just gets sick when in too much sun. Seeing as how the clouds are rolling in I thought it would be safer to keep her covered for now. At least until she can find a nice shaded area. Is that a problem?" The guard shook his head and waved a hand, admitting defeat as Veronica nodded her head and passed. Making sure that guard would not get a good look at her face she stepped through the gates, feeling freedom gripping her heart.

Before too long all three ended up at the northeast outpost. Making sure Elizabeth had food for the day and she was well prepared for her journey, Veronica shoved her off warning her that their late start had her time running short. With a quick wave and a thankful smile, Elizabeth headed out urging her stead fast. With so little time remaining she wanted to spend as most as she could with William. That was if she could find him.

The forest seemed more alive, the birds whistling and flying all around. It was funny how a little sunlight could change anything. Seeing no danger she trotted forward and searched for anything that would show her the way to William. For almost an hour Elizabeth found no clue to her lovers were-bouts. Finally her eyes rested on something. Her heart sped up as she recognized the cave William had brought her. Dismounting the horse, Elizabeth cautiously walked forward, hoping that he would be close.

Taking a glance inside, she saw nothing as her heart fell. Closing her eyes she collapsed to the ground and let her head fall. He wasn't there and it was getting later. It almost seemed now as if the gods were playing with her. A twig snapped as Elizabeth's head snapped up. There standing not but a few feet away was William, his body glistening with sweat as he chest rose with deep breaths.

"Elizabeth..."

"William..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well we have reached the end of Chapter 7! Once again I'd like to say that I'm sorry that it took so long for this to come out~ I was really hoping to get it out earlier but as I said thing haven't been the best. But I'm back now and I'll be updating more often! _

_Just a quick question but would someone like to help me make a video dedication to this story? It would be awesome to have something for those who read it to see and be interested in~ If anyone is interested in helping please message me or even comment on this chapter with ideas or what not! Thanks again and I can't wait to hear back !_

_Remember to comment and get amazingly delicious virtual chocolate chip cookies!_


	8. Finally

Chapter 8: The Confession

_A/N: Here's another chapter for you~ Think of this as a present xD for not being on in a while~ If possible I'm going to go and do another chapter after this for you all as well. Please continue to follow and read this story! I'm very happy to be able to bring you what my fantasies make up~ _

_Also I'm not sure if the link worked for everyone in the last chapter so I just wanted to let you know the song was 24 by Jem. Also i found another song that works with this story as well~ The title is called It's Amazing by Jem as well!_

_Take a listen and tell me what you think and I really can't wait to read all the comments~ Now without further ado..._

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

><p>Time stood still as William and Elizabeth watched each other, their eyes locked in a silent battle. Finally the air was broken as both took a step closer to each other, eyes never once breaking contact. With only a few spaces between them, Elizabeth darted forward, wrapping her arms tightly around William's form, afraid that it was a dream or her mind playing tricks.<p>

Startled William stood still not quite sure what to do next. It had been so long since he had this kind of human contact. The small touches he had delivered Elizabeth earlier were a different feeling from having her warm arms wrapped around his stomach. Finally he relaxed, wrapped his arms around her, his face buried in her hair. The smell of wild roses filled his nostrils as both stood in the open, clinging to other as if they would never see each other again.

"You're here..." Her voice was gentle, sounding like little bells to his ears. Had it been weeks since he last heard her, since he last gazed upon her beauty? Closing his eyes, neither moved, the world around them slowly ticking by. Elizabeth's horse snorted bringing them both out of their thoughts as their eyes locked once more. Raising a hand, William let it brush gently against her check. "William..."

"I'm here. I wont leave." Elizabeth smiled as her head rested once more against his chest. Closing her eyes she listened to the gently thumps of his heart beat, feeling the warmth from his body spreading through her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." Pulling apart for a moment, both sat upon the grass, making sure to never break their gaze as Elizabeth spoke again. "Marcus had me locked within the castle. I was merely lucky that Viktor's daughter helped me come to you today."

"My brother?" The thought of his brother had William's head spinning. "He doesn't want you to see me does he?"

Shaking her head Elizabeth smiled sadly. "He believes that you are nothing more then a monster. William I've tried to make him see otherwise but I fear his view wont change. If he knew that I was here right now, he'd sure have riders sent out." Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as William let a small smile grace his lips, placing a hand on her right cheek.

"I wont let that happen. My brother... My brother will never change his mind about me. If he hasn't in the many years that we've both been changed, he wont change now." Sadness gathered in Elizabeth's chest as she watched William's eyes harden. Was it really so hard for Marcus to accept William?

"Maybe thing can change. It only take a small pebble to start an avalanche, as my mother would say. I wont let him harm you, no matter what." William moved closer to her, letting their forehead's touch. Elizabeth's cheeks went red as she stared into his beautiful orbs, getting lost. "William..."

"Elizabeth... He must have warned you about the dangers of this forest, so why do you really come here?" Letting her eyes fall to the grass she gently grabbed a blade and played with it slightly, avoiding the question. Placing a finger under her chin, William soon stared almost lovingly at Elizabeth. "Tell me..."

"You...I come to see you..." Silence fell as William processed what she had said. Clearly she was a fool to come here, putting herself in danger just to see him. Looking into his eyes was all he needed to know she cared not about the danger that surrounded her but the thought of seeing him and only him.

Leaning close, William was inches apart from Elizabeth's lips, his breath ghosting over her lips. Eyes closed, Elizabeth waited in anticipation for their lips to touch, her hands grabbing at her dress and holding tight. The suspense was killing her before suddenly they touched. Before it began it was over and Elizabeth caught her breath as William moved quickly away.

"You should go..." Her chest hurt. Was he pushing her away? Did she do something wrong? Before she could even ask what was wrong, William was turning away, already having taken his wolf form.

"WILLIAM!" Her voice cracked, tears cascading down her rose red cheeks as he dashed off into the forest, leaving her there, heart breaking. Where was he going? Gathering her dress she dashed off the way he went all the time yelling his name. Arriving at the small little sanctuary that she met William, she tripped, falling down and scrapping her hand on a small branch that had fallen from one of the tall furs. "William..."

The tears wouldn't stop, the pain just too much. At that moment she felt like such a fool. Yet her heart only hurt for the feelings that were gathering inside her chest. Heaving for breath she desperately tried to calm herself down, but nothing was working. A hand was placed on her shoulder as she whipped her head up and stared at a desperate and pained William. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he held on as she sobbed into his arms.

Eyes opened as Elizabeth sat up and looked around. She was still there in the clearing, her dress wet from her tears. Noticing the skies color starting to darken, she slowly made her way back towards her horse, who raised his head and neighed at her appearance. Pressing her forehead against his neck, she felt tears gathering again. It was just her imagination playing tricks on her. He never came back and that thought alone was something that had her heart clenching in pain.

The ride back to the northeast outpost felt like days when it was only a few hours. Veronica noticed her distraught look but said nothing, only placing a hand upon Elizabeth's back and leading them all back inside the gate before the sun set completely and the vampires awoke. Walking through the halls, Elizabeth ignored those who passed her until she found herself in front of the throne room. The doors opened and she peaked in noticing Amelia, Viktor, Marcus and Marianna all gathered together.

Upon her arrival, Marcus stood, taking note of her seemingly dead gaze. Intervening, Marianna stepped forward and wrapped Elizabeth in an embrace. A sad smile spread on his lips before she painted a fake one for her father and ushered her and Elizabeth out the doors and down the hall.

"I'm guessing things didn't go like you wanted?" Elizabeth shook her head as she realized they had made it to the small garden. In the distance a pained and sad howl echoed throughout the forest, bringing back the pain to Elizabeth's chest. Marianna noticed the change in her new friend and smiled slightly, wrapping her arms around Elizabeth and speaking softly into her ear.

"I'm sure that when he pushes you away, he merely thinks of your safety. In the eyes of all those that he used to love he is nothing more then a monster. He fears that he could one day hurt you." Turning, shocked by her words, Elizabeth stared at her friend.

"How do you know?" Smiling Marianna pushed a stray piece of hair behind Elizabeth's ear.

"Because I have it happen. Now, my love isn't a wolf, but he isn't the type of vampire my father would approve of. I'm sure you've already met him actually. He was the guard that chased you into the woods." Surprised Elizabeth's eyes went wide. Chuckling, Marianna stepped back and looked out onto the lord's lands. "He's actually a very loving person, for a vampire. He only did what the elders would have wanted if they hadn't met you."

For a while longer both Elizabeth and Marianna talked on the subject of men and then onto other things, like what her life was like before she had been chased. Before too long the day's activities finally found Elizabeth and she was sent to bed. Before Marianna left though she turned towards her friend and smiled.

"Don't give up. Tomorrow, go back out into the woods and don't let him leave. If he loves you, he'll come back. Goodnight Elizabeth." With that Marianna walked out the door, closing it gently behind her. Walking towards the window, Elizabeth placed a hand on the cold glass as snow began to fall. Taking one last look out towards the tree line she turned around and got ready for bed.

Outside William cast his eyes down. He really screwed up. Then again it had been so close since he had such feelings, such need to be around someone...human. Running a hand through his hair, he watched as Elizabeth moved from the window. Tomorrow he'd wait for her. He had to. Somewhere deep inside those human emotions that he had sought for years were coming full force to the surface, drowning him. Turning back to the woods he never caught Marcus standing at his room, watching his brother change from human back to wolf. How was this possible?

Eyes wide in wonder and amazement, he quickly retreated down into the basement level of the castle, not at all caring who he pushed past to get there. What in the world was happening? William could take human form? It was unheard of and it stunned Marcus to the core. For all his life since both their transformations Marcus only knew the wolf that was William, the killing creature that wouldn't dare take one glance before his fangs tore through the flesh of his victim. Tearing through scrolls and books, Marcus desperately searched for something that would explain this new development. Finding nothing, he leaned back in his seat, eyes closed as his thoughts tore through him. Guilt built up, pain and regret as finally he headed back towards his room, deep in thought.

Elizabeth woke late once again, but for some reason her body just did not want to respond. Maybe it was the soul shattering pain from the day before that left her numb? Or maybe it was her mind playing with her, not wanting to go through with their plan to head back in fear that once again, Elizabeth would get hurt? Shaking her head as if her thoughts would fall out of her head, she got ready for the day, placing on a beautiful and thick midnight blue dress. A knock broke out as she stood and made her way out, to face a smiling Veronica who ushered her outside.

Thanks to the snow, outside was almost bitter cold and Elizabeth wondered to herself whether or not it would be a good idea to go out. Mentally slapping the back of her head, she bucked herself up and determinedly walked towards the stallion await her. Heading out once more, the guard nodded his head, trying yet again to get a peak at this allusive daughter of Veronica's. Clearly they knew each other well.

As they reached the outpost, Elizabeth looked out towards the forest, fear gripping her tightly. Veronica smiled and placed a hand on her leg before pushing a pack into her arms. Without a words, the horse bucked forward and soon Elizabeth was off, galloping through freezing air and snow. The sun peaked out only for a moment before once again hiding behind the clouds. Looking up, Elizabeth could only wonder why the vampires were still asleep. Maybe they didn't know that it was overcast?

The forest came closer as she gently rode through, keeping her eyes out. Finding the cave, she hesitated before slipping off and walking forward. Sensing no danger her horse went to finding something to eat while she edged closer and closer. Suddenly from the other side of the cave's entrance a form walked closer. Clutching the bag closer, she let a small sigh out when she realized it was only William. Still hugged his his fur, his head turned towards her before scooting closer, not wanting to scare her.

They stood there for a few moments before William transformed. It happened in the blink of an eye and before she knew it William was only inches away. Casting her eyes down, he very lightly placed a finger under her chin, raising her head to face him. Almost as if in the middle of a fairy tale, it started to snow once more, falling around the couple almost like a halo of beauty. Speaking with his eyes, William leaned close, his lips barely inches away from Elizabeth's who now held her breath.

As their lips touched it was as if sparks erupted from them, traveling down both their bodies as arms slowly wrapped around the others body. Snow touched their open skin but neither one seemed to notice as they lost themselves in the feelings that now spread like fire throughout their bodies. Pulling away moments later, Elizabeth almost forgot how to breath. William's eyes were piercing, full of emotions he had only thought were lost to him.

"Forgive me?" That small uttered word had Elizabeth's eyes closing and a smile erupted across her lips. She should break away, she should not be here forgiving him for just running but a deep part of her would not dare to be away from him. She knew nothing about him, but that didn't seem to matter at all to either of them.

"Always."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright another chapter done for you all~ Remember please comment and keep following the story~ I want to thank all those that follow the story and who are enjoying each chapter! I really hope you'll continue to follow~ _

_Next chapter should be coming out soon~ Tomorrow or the next day xD Don't really know when~ lol  
><em>


	9. Author's Note

I know this is not a chapter but I just wanted everyone to know that I'm going to be working on updating my stories right now. My first to finish would have to be Desires of the Heart! I'm really hoping to make that a good story.

I want to thank everyone who has followed with all my stories and those who commented! I really enjoy waking up and seeing new comments! Please send more my way~ hahahaha! Anyways, I just wanted to go ahead and post this authors note to let you know my plan.

For those who read my Desires of the Heart story please go back and re-read the first two chapters. I know that some of you greatly enjoy the story but I'm going to be making a few changes. Now I did receive one comment on Desires of the Heart that kind of got my blood pumping. I know I asked for help with some of the story details but please keep in mind that there are only two chapters right now and its not a competed story yet. I don't necessarily want my character to be a Mary Sue, but at the moment I haven't really had a chance to develop her character as much as I want. There is a reason that the main character has an elven name and is the adoptive daughter of Lord Elrond. The reason I had not enlightened anyone on the reasons why is because it would not be a good story if I were to suddenly make everything known about her within the first two chapters. She herself has many things that she still needs to learn about who she is. Also I know that I got a comment about how instead of writing "pure sky blue" for her eye color I should just go ahead and say blue. You have to understand that I'm a writer. I don't like just using the word blue. Think of it this way. I know that when you meet a person you think "wow, they have beautiful blue eyes" but in a writers world we are taught all about being descriptive with out details. There are many different hues of blue in the world so I merely helped the reader imagine pure sky blue eyes on my main character. I'm used to writing this way and if there is a problem with that then I'm sorry but I can't change what I was taught.

Also I tend to write most of my stories really early in the morning. That's just how I do things as well. You can blame all the years of doing papers for school in the early hours of the mornings. Which brings up to the whole getting someone else to read my story before I post it. I'm a little superstition about letting others read my not completed works. Which is why it takes so long for me to write another chapter. I feel that sometimes when other people read something that I've written and its not finished, I loose a lot of my inspiration and ideas. Call me strange but its happened before. I took me almost two years to write a novel because at one point I let a friend read what I had and I just... could not finish writing it. But I've come to feel better when it takes me a while to do chapter to chapter. I know its strange but please pay no mind to it. My point though is that I know my grammar at times can be rather... horrible. I go over and read what I've written but like I said, its early in the morning and I don't really catch everything.

Now when it comes to the whole, elves only mate once in their life, I know this. I don't need others to tell me that what I'm writing doesn't add up. I will be changing it to AU but at the same time down the road I will be including The Hobbit adventures into the story. Before anyone ask, I will using both the movies and the book later on for that section. So for the whole Thranduil meeting another and falling in love, I'm bending that rule only slightly. But of course I have to make it to where there is some conflict around the idea. Once again though, I'm only on chapter two and there are still many more to go so...

Also it was said that I'm too descriptive when it comes to the beauty of Imaldris and my character. Once again, I'm a writer! I love describing things and since Imaldris is said to be a magical and stunning place I'm sticking with that and making it appear amazing. I'm a descriptive person and I can't change that. I feel that if you have those sentences in your works, where you are describing a person or place it gives the reading a mental image to work with. If you don't like that in a fanfiction, then don't read mine. I like writing and I love being able to help my readers imagine the people and places I speak about. If you don't like that, then do not read my stories because no matter what this will not change in my writing style.

Alright so I think I covered most of what I wanted to say. OH! A little updating news, I've been working on another novel, this one a little more time consuming then my last one I think. A good friend of mine and I are working on it together. He started writing his own novel and I told him that I'd make one to follow after his. It is gonna be really cool~ hahaha~ lol or so I like to think. I've got all kinds of creatures in mine like elves, dragons, centaurs, vampires, demons, etc. If anyone is interested in hearing a little about it, I might post a little preview into another author's note, but only if anyone is interested in known the story~

I'm not sure if anyone has heard of Two Steps From Hell, but please listen to their soundtracks. The songs are amazing and have helped a lot in writing my new novel as well as some chapters for my fanfictions. If I ever finish my screenplay and would like a good soundtrack I would so ask for Two Steps From Hell~ hahahah~ If possible of course, lol~

Okay now I'm for sure done. Just please keep reading my stories and please keep giving me your thoughts on the chapters~ I do like to hear feed back, but I just wish for everyone to keep in mind that I only have a few chapters for some stories so.. not all your questions are going to be answered the first couple of chapters, then it wouldn't be good story. Alright then, good bye for now and I'll have some more chapters up for you all to read soon!

-Yasu


End file.
